Bionicle Tahu's Little sister
by NinghtingaleHuntress
Summary: A human girl born on the island of Mata-Nui and raised but the Toa of fire is on a quest to becoming a Toa herself… Thing will get wired on the Isoand of Mata-Nui. Rated K for now
1. Introduction

Okay, This story I did on my DA account which is FireJoyLover, and I hope ya'll enjoy this one.

Poralog

A young human girl was running through a burnt forest, and was quickly running out of breath. But she couldn't stop now not after all the effort it took to get this far, and there was no way she was going back there. 'Almost there!' she thought to herself, 'just a little closer!' Just as she thought she finally made it to the ocean something picked her up, and was caring her over its shoulder. 'No, I was so close!' she said to herself as she was now trying to hold on to her capture. Now at a situation like this she would have been kicking and screaming at her captive, but it never worked, and she had given up trying.

"I'm really getting sick and tired of you doing this Aiko!" said the captive in a rather angry mood, "when will you learn to do as you are told!"

Aiko didn't say anything as her captive brought her back at the village of Ta-Koro, and was set down so she could enter the hut she shared with him. 'This is not fair!' she thought to herself, 'I feel like a prisoner in this place.'

"What am I going to do with you Aiko!" he asked her, but she didn't turned to face him. This how ever made him a bit mad at her, and so he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. "When I'm talking to you I expect you to look at me in the eye young lady!"

"Toa Tahu!" said someone form outside the hut.

Tahu let go of the girl and went to the door, "yes?"

"The other Toa Nuva and Takanuva are waiting for you!"

"Alright, just give me one moment!" Tahu turned to the human girl who was glaring him in the eyes. "I expect you to stay in this hut until I return!" he then turn to the guard and order him to keep watch of her, and then he left.

As Tahu left the guard came into the hut, and saw the human girl sitting down in a rather angry mood. The guard shook his head and came up to the human girl, "Aiko I know how much you want to go exploring, and I know how you feel! But must you really sneak out of the hut and try to escape?"

"It is when he doesn't even let me outside of the hut!" she mumbled.

"He might let you out if you stop trying to escape" the guard said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "you know he cares about you right?"

"Yah, but he acts more like a father then a big brother!" she said as she placed a hand on her banged leg, "he never let me out since that day I got hurt badly…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Tahu, how's that little sister of your doing?" asked the toa of stone as Tahu came up to them, "haven't seen her since ten years ago!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Tahu said in a grumpy mood.

"She escaped from Ta-Koro again didn't she!" said the toa of light.

"What? Tahu what does he mean?" asked the toa of water.

"He never let her out of his hut, nor does he let her out of Ta-Koro" the toa of light replayed, "can't balm her though!"

"So you never got over that incident have you brother?" asked the toa of earth.

"I really don't want to talk about it!" growled the toa of fire, "now can we get on with the meeting!"

After that none of the other toa said nothing of it, and went straight on with the meeting...


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one... I think

Once when the meeting was over Tahu walked back to his hut along with the toa of light. "You know Tahu" started the toa of light, "you may protect her from the danger outside of Ta-Koro, but you can't protect her from aging!"

"Your point!" Tahu asked him

"She a human being Tahu, she can't last that long!"

That made the toa of fire stop and think about it a bit, and no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it, but Takanuva was right. There was no way his little sister wasn't going to last forever, and keeping her locked up wasn't going to help protect her from aging. 'If she can't live as long as we can in her human form' he thought, 'then I'll find a way for her to be like us!'

"Tahu…" Takanuva started, "I know it hard for you to…"

"I'm going to visit Turaga Vakama, make sure she still in the hut when I return!" said Tahu as he headed in the direction of the Turaga's hut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Turaga Vakama's hut

"Toa Tahu, you come for information I presume?" asked the Turaga of fire as he turn his attention to Tahu as he came into the hut.

"I do Turaga" said Tahu, "I want to know if its possible to turn a human into…"

"One of us?" finished Vakama.

"Y-yes… Is it possible?" asked Tahu.

"It is, but she would have to go on a quest thought!" replayed the Turaga.

"And this quest will help her become one of us?"

"**INDEED** it will, but for her small size I'm assuming she will be smaller then toa Gali!"

"I see, and once when she becomes one of us… will she…"

"She will last longer then what her race would normally live!" answered the Turaga.

Tahu thought long and hard about this, and took a deep heavy sigh before saying anything. "Tell me more about this quest?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Tahu's and Aiko's hut

Tahu comes in, and see that his little human sister was fast asleep on the couch instead on the bed. He went over to where she is and picked her up from the couch, and placed her on the bed they shared. Once he placed her on the bed he examined her human body a bit, and started to place his hand onto her face. He then moved his hand along the human girls body, until he came to her knees. The one knee that had been burned when she was around five to six years old (more will be explain later). He then bent down near her head, placed his hand on her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "I will do anything to protect you… My little sister!"

That morning Aiko woke up, and notice that she was facing the chest of the toa of fire who was still fast asleep. She tried to get herself out of his grasp, but he was too strong, and he had awoken from her sudden movement. 'Great, I bet he's going to give me another lecture of how its too dangerous out of Ta-Koro again' she thought to herself.

Tahu got up with Aiko in his arm, he then placed her on his lap and started to speak. "Aiko… as much as I hate to say this, but I am willing to let you explore the island!"

Aiko eye's widen a bit "really! Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am… On one condition though!"

"And that would be?"

To be **CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I swear" began a Takanuva, "I beginning to feel more like a babysitter to a human girl then a body guard!"

"Oh, will you just stop whining about it Takanuva!" said Tahu as he carry his little sister.

"And your making me feel like I'm a baby again!" whined Aiko, "now put me down Tahu!"

"Not a chance little sister! Besides, you used to want me to carrying you around all the time!" Tahu said as he smiled at his human sister.

"Yah when I was like three years old!" Aiko said in a annoyed voice.

Tahu only smiled as they reached the ocean boarder of Ga-Koro, "Here is were you start your journey Aiko!" He set her down on the sand.

The ocean breeze made Aiko shiver a bit, but she soon got used to it and started to look around the new area. She looked at the wide ocean that seemed to go on forever, then up to the blue sky, and she bend down to feel the strange soft dirt that was yellow/tan. She then turn to the two toa with a question look on her face, "why is this dirt different?"

"Its not dirt its sand Aiko!" said Takanuva, "dirt is much more darker then sand."

"Oh…"

"And this is why she should of been out of Ta-Koro more often Tahu!" Takanuva said to the toa of fire.

The toa of fire just rolled his eyes, and continue to watch the human girl wonder around finding one thing to another. "You should probably get going now!" he said to the toa of light, "but first…. Aiko come here for a moment!"

The human girl obeyed and came running up to the toa of fire, "yah Tahu?

Tahu kneeled down to her so he was close to her height, "you be a good girl to Takanuva!"

"I will Tahu!" Aiko said with a smile.

"And one more thing" Tahu reach behind his back and took out a nice looking necklaces, "I want you to wear this!"

"It beautiful!" said Aiko as she took it out of her brother hand.

"I'm glade you like it" Tahu said as he watch Aiko put on the necklace.

Aiko looked at Tahu in the eyes and saw some tears coming down his mask, "Tahu are you ….crying?"

The toa of fire chuckled a little and smiled at her, and rubbed his eyes. "No I'm not crying… I just got something in my eye that's all!" he told her.

"Okay, what ever you say big brother!" Aiko said as she rolled her eyes.

Tahu only smiled at her, and just when she was about to leave, "hold it Aiko!" he said as he grabbed hold of her, and pulled her towards him in a heart warming hug. "Please don't get hurt too badly okay sweetie!"

At that remark Aiko returned the favorer and hugged him back, "I won't big brother!

As much as he wants to hold her forever he let go and said his goodbyes to her, and watched her and Takanuva walking down the beach. 'Such dangerous thing out there for a human girl to face' he said to himself, 'I wonder what kind of toa she will become?' As he ponder on those thoughts he started to turn around, and was now heading back for his Koro. 'As long as that necklace stays on her… she will be fine!'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I think I can see Ga-Koro over in the horizon Taka!" said Aiko as she was riding on Takanuva's shoulders, "and I still think that you should of let me walk!"

"Yah, but Tahu liked hog you for ten good years, and I'm sure the others will do the same thing as well!" said the toa of light as he comes closer to the village. "Then again they might just hug you!"

"Is that Toa Gali coming out of the water?" Aiko asked as a blue tall being came out of the waters and was running up to them.

"Yah, that is Gali!" replayed Takanuva as he lifts Aiko off of him, and set her down onto the sand as the Toa of water approached them.

"Well hello Takanuva its nice to see again!" said Gali, "and Aiko you've grown so much since I last saw you! (notice the necklace on her) Where did you go that?

"Tahu gave it to me just before me and Taka went off!" Aiko told her.

"I see!" Gali glares at Takanuva, "and just how long will you two will be staying!"

"About a few weeks!" Aiko said in a very happy way, "at least that's what Tahu said anyways…"

While Aiko was talking to the toa of water (who didn't paid attention to her) about the things she wants to learn about. Gali was having a mental conversation with Takanuva, 'I can't believe you allowed Tahu to giver her that necklace Takanuva!'

'What do you mean?'

'That necklace has the ability to turn her kind into one of us!'

'Really, I didn't know that! So how does it work?'

'Takanuva!'

'What I just want to know how it works.'

'I am not going to explain it to…'

"Gali…" Aiko piped up in a sad voice.

Gali looked down at the sad face of the small human girl, "yes…"

"Your not happy that I'm here are you…"

"What… no, I am happy that you are here its just…"

"That Tahu had kept you from seeing the other Toa Nuva!" finished Takanuva, "why don't we head over to Ga-Koro and rest a bit!"

"Right" spoke Gali, "I'm sure you both are very…"

"I'm not tired, and Taka was the one who mostly done all the walking while caring me on his shoulders!" Aiko said as she started to run towards the village, "race you two to Ga-Koro!"

"Aiko wait!" called the toa of light as he started to run after the small human child.

The toa of water smiled to see the human girl running towards the floating village in the sea. "I see her knee has gotten better!"

Takanuva turned to face the Toa of Water then back at the human girl, "yah, I guess you can say that!"

Gali smiled as the young girl turned back to them almost half way to the village, "well, I guess a few weeks with her would be enough time to have a good quality girl time then!" Just after she said that she started running to the human girl leaving the confused toa of light behind.

Takanuva just stood there with a confused look on his mask as he just saw Gali running to Aiko. 'Girl time?' he wonder, 'I may never understand the ways of girl time.' So with a shrug he started walking towards the village of water, and wonder what Gali was saying to him about the necklace…


End file.
